


Make it Last All Night

by orphan_account



Category: Tom Petty (Musician)
Genre: Classic Rock, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Kissing, Making Out, Missionary Position, Penetration, Sex, Tom Petty - Freeform, Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, complete fucking garbage, forgive me lmao, he's just really adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You come home from a date with Tom, and you're both aching for each other.





	Make it Last All Night

(A/N: You’re on the pill in this, I feel like I should clarify that, lmao. Enjoy!)

 

The front door closed gently behind you, the sound of it shutting giving you a “this is it” kind of feeling. The room was dim with the night sky outside and the lights off inside, the only one that was on shining above you and Tom. Your heart raced, and your breathing became shallow, although you tried not to give it away. You looked up and locked eyes with your lover. 

His smile was soft, and his lips were slightly parted in a way that made you feel as if he had been waiting for this just as long as you had. You nervously smiled back at him, knowing you were both thinking the same thing.

He slowly reached around you and pulled you close. It was like him, not wanting to rush things. The scent of cologne mixed with sweat filled your senses.

“Baby…” he whispered, cupping your cheek with a warm hand. “Let me take care of you.”

You immediately pulled him in for a sweet kiss, not being able to hold yourself back any longer. Warmth exploded inside you. His passion and hunger were revealed almost immediately as he pulled you tighter and caressed his soft lips against yours. You swore you could almost hear a soft grunt from him. He moved his hands to your waist, and you felt him rub his thumbs against the spot, eliciting a ticklish feeling that swelled in your stomach and made you want to take this into his bedroom immediately. 

Tom’s lips parted from yours, and he quickly took your hand to lead you to that very room. He had a way of almost reading your mind- either that, or he was feeling the exact same kind of desire that you were feeling at the time. 

The trip through his house was short. Neither of you could wait any longer, or the anticipation was definitely going to kill you both. He paused at the door and opened it slowly, letting you enter before him. He closed the door behind you, and you felt an overwhelming sense of sanctuary. 

 

The room could easily be described as a personal shrine to him. There were guitars everywhere, of varying shapes and styles, either sitting on the floor in stands or hanging on the wall. Posters of various musicians, bands, and some movies covered it where instruments didn’t. Boxes were all around, overflowing with records. The best part about it, you thought, was the personal touches that reminded you that he wasn’t just a musician, but a human being. It wasn’t a mess, but it wasn’t tidy. There were papers on his desk, random things like empty glasses here and there, a lighter, pens, and even candles. One thing you noticed that wasn’t normal, at least for him, was that his bed was made. Had he done that for you?

Looking back up at him, Tom’s dusty blue eyes peered into your soul. He pulled you in again for another kiss, more heated this time, his lips laced with desire. You curled your tongue around his, opening your mouth wider and feeling the heat consume you, sending you into a trance. Your hands made their way to his back, gripping his shirt in an attempt to tell him to take it off. He did the same to you, pulling up at the edge of your shirt without breaking away. A rush of cold air hit your bare skin, giving you a deliciously vulnerable feeling.

You broke the kiss to let him pull it over your head. He tossed it to the side, and you collided with him once again, the contact with his warm lips being scattered as you hastily unbuttoned his shirt. He tugged it off as soon as it was open, and the moment he had discarded it, he grabbed you by the waist and picked you up. You yelped playfully, and, somehow effortlessly, he lay you down onto the bed. 

Tom crawled on top of you, closing his arms around you, and for a moment, you got to have a look at his bare form. It wasn’t muscular or toned, as you expected, rather, it was slender, pale, and smooth. You longed to rest your head against it. 

He pressed his lips against your neck, making you gasp and moan. The area was far more sensitive than you expected, and the fact that it was him doing it made it all the more spine-tingling. 

He let out a breathy moan into your ear. “Fuck, honey, let me take you… I’ll be so good to you... I promise I’ll make you feel good…”

“Oh fuck, Tom…” you exhaled. Whether he was singing or speaking, his voice turned you on in a way you couldn’t explain. 

Tom reached down and palmed your breast. He gave it a gentle squeeze, then slipped his hand under the cup of your bra, rubbing his thumb against the soft flesh. At any other time, you would have abhorred being touched like this. But you were trapped in his bubble of love, and you believed every last word he said about treating you good. You wanted to let him in completely. 

He continued playing with the mound, lightly pinching your nipple, drawing another gaspy moan from your lips. You felt him press his tongue against your neck, licking it a bit, then biting down gently. You gripped his back, recoiling from the pain, yet somehow enjoying the sharp feeling. 

More. You wanted more, and you wanted this to escalate further and further, but you still wanted the flame to burn slowly- in his words, to “make it last all night”. You suppressed a giggle when you thought of the coincidental line. You always took Tom as the type to take things slow and steady. You always knew that trait would apply to this moment. 

Tom’s hands made their way to your back and fumbled with the hook of your bra, managing to undo it in a random lucky move, and his hands grasped your bare sides. His warm touch was like static, and as he slid them down towards your waist, it sent a hot wave through your body. He pressed his thumbs into your skin, and leaned down to kiss your chest, then just below it, then your stomach…

His light pecks trailed down to just above the waistband of your jeans. That’s when you finally realized that you had been arching your back, breathing heavily, subconsciously coaxing him into that forbidden area where your heat and arousal pooled. 

He looked up at you for a moment, smiling in a cute, yet devilish way. You reached down and laced your fingers into his light, silky hair, which fell around your body and tickled your skin. 

“Please…” you begged, in a whisper. “I can’t take it…”

Tom wasn’t about to deny what you wanted. With easy fingers, he slipped the button to your jeans out of its place and unzipped them, then began to tug them down. You took your fingers out of his hair to help him, pulling them down as best as you could in the position you were in, then allowed him to take them off and throw them off the bed. 

He buried his face in your thighs, pressing into them in an attempt to pull them apart, then gently did so with his hands. You hesitantly obliged, turning your head to the side in embarrassment. 

Tom must have seen this, because he raised his head again to look at you. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I dunno…” you responded, smiling sheepishly. “This is… kinda new to me.” You had done this before, when you were young, but it was a blur. You couldn’t remember the last time you were almost naked with a man, especially one as adorable as this one. 

He moved up to meet your face and curled his hand around your cheek, stroking it with his thumb. “Look at me, baby…” he whispered, and you turned your head to meet his stunning blue eyes. 

His lips curled into a shy smile. “You’re beautiful like this…” he said in a low voice. He had a gentle, calming expression that seemed to peer into your soul. Tom leaned down and kissed your forehead. You closed your eyes. 

“I’ve got you, baby. Don’t you worry.”

You felt him reach down and dip his finger beneath your underwear, feeling between your delicate folds and sending sparks through the sensitive area. He lightly pressed down against your clit, shifting a little from side to side, and slowly slipped his two fingers down your vulva. You were soaked, you could feel it in the way he so easily and smoothly rubbed against your pulsing heat. 

“Mmmmm… fuck, Tom…” you breathed, squirming. His fingers felt like magic. Gently, he continued stroking the area, gradually building stimulation until you longed to be filled. He must have noticed how desperately you were whining and fidgeting, because just as you were about to beg him, he moved his fingers down to your entrance and, agonizingly slow, he pushed two of them inside. 

You arched your back, mouth agape. You felt him shift his body slightly upward so he could have a good look at your reaction. He wouldn’t even have to ask if you liked it.

“So beautiful…” you heard him mumble as he pulled his fingers out and eased them inside you again, causing you to moan audibly. “So fuckin’ wet…”

He kept up a slow burning rhythm, pressing his fingers up against your walls and resting his thumb on your clit. Tom continued the motion, picking up a little speed to test for your reaction, to which you responded by reaching down again and gripping his hair. 

“Pull a little baby…” he purred. “I like that.”

You tugged at the soft blond locks, and he moaned with approval, squeezing your thigh with his free hand. Urging him on, you continued running your fingers through his long hair, feeling an intense need to react to the pleasure he was giving you in some way besides just squirming around helplessly. 

Tom curled his fingers in a “come hither” motion deep inside you, sending a shockwave through your lower region and making you grasp his hair. He was done teasing you. When he pulled his two fingers out of you again, he added a third. 

He thrust them deep inside you, not too fast, but not agonizingly slow like he did before, Tossing your head to the side in pure bliss, you called out his name, making him growl low in approval. He loved hearing you say his name like that. 

“Please…” you whined. “Faster…”

He picked up the pace, pressing down against the higher spot within your core that he had noted you had the better reaction to and rapidly thrusted in and out. The tingling sensation of friction generated from his warm fingers, combined with the way he hit an unfamiliar spot deep within you that you could never reach yourself, began to give you a numb feeling that rose and burned dangerously close into a climax.

You grabbed his hand, and he stopped immediately. There was no way you were ending this now. You didn’t think you were capable of reaching your peak more than once, and even if you were, something told you it would feel infinitely more special if you saved it for the main event. 

“Tom…” you moaned, looking wistfully into his eyes. “I’m ready.”

“Are you sure, darling?” He asked, taking his fingers out and running his other hand down your face. 

You nodded, wrapping your hand around his neck, coaxing his face towards yours. “Please… I need you so badly...”

Tom leaned down and pressed his lips up against your jawbone. “Believe me, I’m ready too. I’m aching for you, babe...”

“Mmmh…” you hummed, and he moved his lips to your mouth. Inflamed by the contact of your warm, bare skin against his, you parted your lips and let him slip his tongue in. You curled yours around his, shyly rubbing up against it, and you felt him run his palms down your hips. He continued kissing you passionately, feeling your slender waist, and, once they reached your thighs, withdrawing his hands to undo his buckle. 

He pulled away from your lips to remove his pants, and his underwear along with it, then crawled over to the other side of the bed to pull back the covers. You rolled over and shifted beneath them, moving over to make room for Tom. You couldn’t resist straining to get a look at his length. He certainly wasn’t lying when he said he was ready. 

“Just want you to be comfortable, babe.” he said, smiling, and climbed in with you, pulling the blanket over the two of you. Suddenly, you were smothered by warmth and that strong scent of him that you so adored. 

He embraced you, and your bodies melted together like cookies placed too close together in the oven. You closed your eyes and breathed him in, feeling your entire self liquify into a state of bliss. God, he was magical. That top hat wasn’t lying. 

Tom ran his hand down your spine, making you shiver. You suddenly felt terribly empty. If he made this drag on any longer, you were probably going to die. 

“Mmmm… Tom… please, I need you now.” you begged, yearning to be filled, to be given what you had been building up to for what felt like way too long. 

“Believe me darling, I need you too…” he moaned, rolling himself on top of you. 

You eagerly parted your legs to let him in, and he settled between them, holding himself up with his forearms. He knew you wanted to start with an easy position, and above all else, he valued your comfort with something like this. 

Tom reached down and guided his hardened cock towards your entrance, tantalizingly rubbing it against the wet slit. You could feel his hot breath against your neck, getting heavier, and his pounding heart, beating just as hard and fast as yours. The anticipation was killing him too. 

“Fuck, babe… I can’t wait anymore, I have to…”

He pressed his hips forward and pushed his length deep inside you. You heard him groan under his breath, sinking deeper and deeper, stretching you out in the most unspeakable way. 

This was what you had dreamed of every time you saw him, every time you had a glimpse of those dangerous blue eyes, every time you felt his presence. And by god, was it everything you had hoped it would be. Your narrow walls burned, with both slight pain and unbelievable pleasure, and you impulsively tossed your head back, gasping, gripping the sheets for dear life. 

Tom let out his breath in the form of a deep moan and let his arm fall back beside your arched neck, pressing his forehead against yours. “Oh, god, you’re so fucking tight.” he whispered, withdrawing himself and thrusting back inside you. You cried out, refusing to hold your voice back any longer.

“I want to hear you, baby.” he said, beginning a steady rhythm. The feeling of his swollen cock filling you and sliding in and out of your soft, wet cunt drowned you in utter bliss, making you release the sheets beneath you and grab onto his silky body. 

“Ohhh… fuck…” you choked out, digging your nails into his skin. “Fuck, Tom, don’t stop… please…”

He continued slamming his hips deep inside you, letting out a groan and burying his face in your neck. It felt like a picture-perfect movie scene, the shy, innocent girl in bed with the famous musician, in a room surrounded by guitars, tangled in a blazing heat of passion. 

You could feel yourself getting close again. It was like every single sense in your body was focusing down below, like everything blissful feeling you had ever felt was pooling together in your groin. You had never felt so hot in your life. You could feel the sweat on both of your bodies, making him slide against you easily with every thrust. 

It wasn’t just immensely euphoric. You had never felt so connected with him in your life, literally and metaphorically, and for the first time ever, you felt like you were complete. 

You started to get dizzy, your vision blacking out as your orgasm quickly approached. “Oh, fuck, babe, I’m gonna cum…” you cried out desperately, a rapid combination of swear words and your lover’s name spilling out of your mouth as he rammed inside you erratically.

“Please.. Cum for me, (y/n)!” he begged, reaching down and rubbing your clit as best as he could. 

The shock of the sensation was enough to tip you over the edge. You practically screamed in pure delight, squeezing him as tightly as you possibly could. Your whole world stood still, a brilliant shockwave ripping through your body. 

It wasn’t over yet. Your ears ringing, you could barely hear his own cries of pleasure as he pulled out of you and finished off on your stomach. 

Gasping for air, you let your limp arms fall, and you felt the warm, sticky liquid land on your skin in spurts as he came hard. He fell like a heavy weight on top of you, far too overcome with ecstasy to ignore what was on your stomach. 

You both lay there in a hazy afterglow, the sound of each other’s heavy breathing loud in your ears. You felt like you had just evaporated. Tom leaned up and kissed your lips softly before peeling himself from your body to get a towel. 

A moment later, he returned, gently wiping the mess off of your body. The cloth was warm and damp, the sensation being far more tame than the ones that had rocked your body previously. He wiped off the area where he had rested on your stomach, tossed the towel off the side of the bed, and lay down next to you, exhausted.

“Tom…” you purred, cuddling up to him. “That was amazing.”

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around you and pulled you towards him. “I wouldn’t have wanted anyone else, you know.” He kissed your forehead. “You’re perfect, babe.”

You closed your eyes and sighed happily. As long as that adorable blond was there with you, you never wanted to leave that bed. 

“I love you, Tom.”

“Love you too, (y/n)...”

Sex and rock n’ roll go pretty well together, you thought to yourself before drifting off to the sweetest dreams you’d ever had.


End file.
